Lessons to Love
by MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Sebastian doesn't exactly know what's so special about Hunter, but love doesn't make sense anyway.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: When I Get You Alone_

 _Summary: While Hunter is out, Sebastian takes the opportunity and fucks himself on Hunter's bed while pretending it's actually Hunter. But then Hunter comes back - and shows Sebastian how it's really done._

* * *

Sebastian is not a morning person. On this particular Saturday, he wakes up just after ten which is early for him. The benefit, though, is that Hunter is gone from the room.

Unsurprisingly Hunter has been trained to get up in the mornings from military school – Sebastian just doesn't understand why Hunter would bother keeping that schedule instead of retraining his body to sleep in. But Hunter continues to keep early morning hours and while normally he would come back from whatever he does in time to wake Sebastian up for lunch (getting along with your roommate has its benefits), he won't be back for probably at least another two hours. If Sebastian remembers correctly, there's some seminar this morning that only overachievers like Hunter would go to on a Saturday morning.

He has the room to himself and therefore the luxury of taking care of his morning erection in whatever way he wants. It only takes one glance at Hunter's bed for the desire to take hold.

But this is a rare opportunity and he wants to give his fantasy justice. Simply jerking off on Hunter's bed, even surrounded by Hunter's smell, won't be enough. What he really wants is for Hunter to fuck him hard and rough (or really any way would be great) but that isn't currently an option. He's even backed off on the obvious lusting over his roommate since they've become really good friends – it's difficult for him, but he's managing.

Even with them being good friends…what Hunter doesn't know about what Sebastian is about to do on his bed won't hurt him.

Sebastian gets out of bed and goes over to his closet. He searches in the heaps of stuff he has on the floor until he finds the bag he's looking for – the nondescript black one that Sebastian keeps the toys that he doesn't use very often in. He pulls out the largest dildo he owns. He can't get Hunter to fuck him, but fucking himself with something like this, especially on Hunter's own bed, will at least let him have a really hot fantasy.

He pads back over to Hunter's bed, and then strips out of his boxers and tosses them away. He spreads himself out on Hunter's comforter, wiggling around and messing up the tight corners just because Hunter would be irritated if he ever knew. He finally settles himself in the middle of the bed, closes his eyes, and starts his fantasy.

Sebastian pretends that the fingers drifting down his chest are Hunter's. That Hunter's fingers are circling his nipples, giving them a playful tweak, before continuing down and caressing his abs. Hunter would also follow with his mouth, licking or sucking or maybe even biting – yes, biting, leaving marks for Sebastian to find later. His fingers continue down, skirting around his cock because it would be just like Hunter to go straight for the goal of his ass. He slicks up his fingers with lube before tentatively – like the virgin Hunter is – inserting one into himself.

Sebastian does his best to stretch himself like Hunter would – thoroughly and methodically. Hunter would love the little gasps that Sebastian made as he inserted another finger and the way that Sebastian's hips ground down against him. Fuck, Hunter would take his time in making Sebastian completely fall apart, all the while having a damn smirk on his face. Sebastian would be begging for more and Hunter would just smirk at him.

Breathing harshly, Sebastian grabs his dildo and coats it generously in lube. It's larger than he's used to, and it burns a little as he pushes it inside of himself. "Fuck," Sebastian groans because it feels so good and he feels so full and is it wrong of him to want Hunter to be just as big? All the different ways Hunter could fuck him, could fill him up.

He grips Hunter's sheets tightly in one hand and manages the dildo with the other. He takes himself back into the fantasy, imagining that it really is Hunter's cock inside of him. Hunter's face would be screwed up in ecstasy, not believing that Sebastian's ass would be as tight or as hot as he is. Sebastian bets that Hunter wouldn't be able to resist just drilling him into the mattress as hard and fast as possible that first time – and fuck, Sebastian wants it. He wants to just take it from Hunter, wants to just be a begging, moaning wreck pleading for more and harder and faster.

He sets up a punishing rhythm with the dildo, pretending it's Hunter slamming into him instead. "Hunter," Sebastian moans because Hunter would demand that he says it. Demand to know who was pleasing him – demand for Sebastian to scream it, probably. "Fuck…Hunter," Sebastian whimpers as he now strokes his cock, his back arching into the air.

Sebastian freezes when he feels hands at his wrists, stopping his movements. His eyes fly open and his mouth drops in shock because Hunter – the real Hunter, not fantasy Hunter – is above him and staring at him.

Sebastian can't move or say anything – not until when Hunter removes his toy and he whimpers pathetically. His ass clenches down on nothing and he feels so empty now.

"You could at least let me finish – " Sebastian starts to say but then quickly trails off when he sees that Hunter is taking off his pants.

"You'll finish," Hunter pants as he undresses. "You'll finish with me inside you like you're so desperately begging for."

Sebastian swallows a lame retort when he finally sees Hunter's cock. It's already erect and deep red in color and also happens to be one of the thickest cocks Sebastian has ever seen (outside of porn). It makes him really, really want to taste it. But even more it makes him really, really want Hunter's cock in his gaping asshole.

Almost in a daze – still staring– he reaches for the lube, but Hunter has already beaten him to it. Sebastian watches as Hunter slowly coats his cock, paying special attention to the head before going back to the base and starting another long stroke.

"You're drooling," Hunter says with smirk, and Sebastian's gaze chances from his cock to his face. "You're that desperate for it, aren't you?"

It's the exact same damn smirk Sebastian knew Hunter would have on his face. It's incredibly irritating – but also really hot. Sebastian licks his lips, but otherwise doesn't – can't – respond.

He shudders when he feels Hunter's cool, wet fingers inside of him. He had been wrong before. Hunter wasn't tentative at all.

"Fucking yourself in my bed? Using a toy and pretending it was me? What a dirty slut," Hunter purrs as he fucks his fingers in and out of Sebastian. Sebastian moans in agreement, the words only making his hips try to slam down on Hunter's fingers harder. "Maybe all you deserve is the toy," he says, and then his fingers slip out of Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes fly open. "No, Hunter, please," he says, "I want you, your cock. Please, please." His fingers scrabble at Hunter's shoulders, trying to get him closer and in position to actually fuck him.

"Did you beg like this in your fantasy of me fucking you? Beg for a toy that you thought was me?"

Sebastian nods, the burn of shame in his gut quickly turning into more heat.

Hunter leans down and chuckles right in Sebastian's face. "Good," he says, still with that same smirk.

Then he relentlessly pushes into Sebastian, splitting him and filling him and damn-near breaking him. It burns as Sebastian stretches around Hunter, just on the side of too much. He spreads his legs wide and tries to breathe. Even though it hurts it feels so, so good.

Sebastian takes a moment when Hunter is fully inside him to adjust and enjoy the feeling. Hunter's cock feels so big inside of him – much better than the toy. But he wants Hunter to really fuck him, to lose control and pound into him. Sebastian wants to be able to feel Hunter's thick cock inside of him for days – every time he sits down he wants to remember what this felt like.

Sebastian rolls his hips up into Hunter, getting Hunter's cock to move a little inside of him. He whimpers because it's too much of a tease and not nearly enough.

"Fuck," Hunter groans. "How are you – so tight – after fucking yourself – with that toy?"

"Hunter, please," is all Sebastian can gasp.

And finally, finally Hunter begins to fuck him. His fantasy had been right – it was hard, unrelenting, and completely mind-blowing. Every thrust from Hunter's hips sent waves of pleasure through his body and also sent him sliding up the bed.

"This what you wanted?" Hunter pants. "Me fucking you senseless? Can your toy do this?"

Sebastian groans in answer, lost in the haze of Hunter fucking him so thoroughly.

"Can it?" Hunter repeats.

"No," Sebastian gasps. His hands go to the headboard to push against it and stop his head from slamming into it. He has to push against every single one of Hunter's powerful thrusts, and it was so much better than he could have imagined. And obviously nothing his dildo could have ever matched.

Sebastian watches, a bit in awe, as Hunter fucks him. He was fucking gorgeous. And he was fucking Sebastian. Hunter was fucking gorgeous as he fucked him and Sebastian never wants to forget this image _ever_.

And he never wants to forget how it feels either, because Hunter fucking him is the greatest thing ever. His cock was just big and thick and drilling into him – it ached and burned and was so, so good. He doesn't want Hunter fucking him to ever end, but the rapidly coiling heat in his stomach told him that it was about to end for him soon. Hunter was just fucking him _too_ well.

"Please," Sebastian gasps. "Hunter, _please_. M-more," he says as his fingers dig into Hunter's shoulders and his legs squeeze Hunter's hips tightly. He had held off as long as he could, but now he just needs to come. He really, really needs it.

Hunter slams into him and then grinds down even more, getting as deep as possible in their position. Sebastian chokes on air, feeling so very full, but it isn't enough. "Please," he sobs, and Hunter finally touches his cock.

A few more of Hunter's especially deep thrusts coupled with matching strokes on his cock and Sebastian bursts apart in a wave of pleasure. Everything is just bliss, even as he eventually comes down to feel Hunter still thrusting into him and his own come sliding down his stomach. He knows he has the stupidest grin on his face but he just had the best orgasm, so he doesn't care.

Sebastian supposes he can help Hunter get off, so he clenches his ass as tight as he can. He hears the choked off moan, and then feels Hunter's hips stutter. A few strokes later and Hunter comes with a loud groan – almost matched by Sebastian as he feels Hunter's cock pulse and release his come inside of him.

Hunter is gorgeous when he comes. Sebastian is definitely saving that image for future use for a really long time.

He helps Hunter fall to the side instead of directly on top of him – and also making sure he doesn't fall off the bed. They lay in silence for a few moments before Sebastian licks his lips and opens his mouth. He immediately swallows his words when Hunter starts to sit up. Sebastian frowns, hoping Hunter isn't going to kick him out right this second, but then is just confused when he sees the dildo in Hunter's hand.

"What…?" Sebastian croaks out when Hunter manhandles his legs to spread them wider. He gasps when Hunter nudges the dildo at his entrance.

"You wanted my come inside of you, so now you're going to keep it," Hunter's says with a hint of that same smirk. Then he slowly pushes the dildo back inside of Sebastian, blocking the flow of Hunter's come out of his body.

Sebastian breathes shakily – not from pain, but from the look on Hunter's face and the fact that Hunter wants him to keep his come inside his body. It hasn't even been a minute and he wants Hunter to fuck him again already.

"Fuck, Hunter," Sebastian whispers. "Shouldn't you be freaking out or something?"

Hunter chuckles and shakes his head. "You're a fucking idiot. I've been checking you out for weeks."

"Oh," Sebastian says blankly.

Hunter settles back down beside him, but his mind is still blank.

"You're okay, right?" Hunter asks when the silence has stretched on for too long.

Sebastian laughs. "I'm more than okay. You just fucked my brains out." He turns his head to catch Hunter's smirk. "And now it sounds like you'll do it again…?"

Hunter hums. "I'll think about it."

"You'll _think_ about it?" Sebastian asks, propping himself up on his elbows so he can glare down at Hunter.

"That's what I said," Hunter says as he pulls Sebastian back down again. His arm stays high on Sebastian's chest, avoiding Sebastian's cooling come on his stomach, but pulls him in closer. Sebastian goes easily enough because Hunter's too strong – and he's warm and it feels kind of good and besides, Hunter's still _naked_. "Now go to sleep," Hunter mutters, his breath fanning over Sebastian's skin as he tucks his face into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian huffs out a large breath – but he already woke up earlier than normal and then had a very intense round of sex. His eyelids are already drooping. "But you just – "

"Shut up and sleep," Hunter repeats more firmly.

Sebastian grumbles, but settles more comfortably against Hunter. When they both woke up again, he'd argue with Hunter.

Or maybe tell him about another fantasy he had been acting out without Hunter knowing…


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Want You Back_

 _Summary: Blaine finally comes around to giving Sebastian a chance, but Hunter beats him to it and Blaine finds out that they're dating._

* * *

Really, the entire debacle can be blamed on his iTunes music library. After all, it could never be Michael Jackson's fault. Therefore it must be iTunes and their shuffle feature. Otherwise Blaine never would've gotten such an idea…though it really _is_ an epic idea.

One he just _knows_ Sebastian will appreciate.

It gives him something to focus on besides Kurt in New York, anyway. He never knew friendship could hurt so much, or that he'd be so grateful for so little. His heart needs a break and this – Sebastian – could be that. Despite the bonding of New Directions over the loss of Sectionals, Blaine still finds himself lonely on Friday nights as he sits on the couch in front of the television watching the Gilmore Girls box set he had originally intended for Kurt. Now that Sebastian has turned over that new leaf, he might be just what Blaine needs in this interim.

So Blaine runs through the song a few times and sees what he can remember of the moves after almost a year. It comes back with surprising clarity – embarrassment must have burned it into his memory. After his third run through, Blaine gets a huge smile. He is going to _rock_ this, and he can't wait to see the look on Sebastian's face when he finally realizes that Blaine is finally saying yes to him.

For the next step, he calls Trent.

Two days later Blaine is bouncing through the halls of Dalton. He finds the Warblers (with the exception of Sebastian, of course) gathered in the practice room. Blaine's smile only increases as they are obviously so happy to see him. He really should come back to Dalton more often. At least dating Sebastian would give him the incentive. Performing with the Warblers is always a high – it's always about the performance and never the drama with them.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" Blaine asks after they've all calmed down.

"Absolutely! The newbies are just going to sit this one out, but all the upperclassmen remember the steps," Thad assures.

"We brought you a blazer," Trent gushes as he hands it to Blaine. "It'll be just like old times."

"Thanks, Trent. You guys are the best," Blaine accepts, his smile wide as he takes the blazer. He can't wait to surprise Sebastian – there's a few butterflies in his stomach since he's putting himself out there, but the adrenaline pumping through is system at being able to perform smothers them. He looks at his watch and notices that it's just about time for Warbler's practice to start.

"Everyone in formation," Blaine directs and there's some jostling as the Warblers get into position. The newcomers scatter to the edges of the room, out of the way. Blaine steps into position and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Then with a flick of the hand, they start.

It's absolute perfect timing, Sebastian entering the practice room right as Blaine starts his solo.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Let me tell you now_

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always make you stand out in the crowd_

Sebastian remains frozen at the entrance, eyes wide and blinking as Blaine smirks at him. It's the first time he has ever seen Sebastian surprised.

 _Oh baby give me one more chance_

 _To show you that I love you_

 _Won't you please let me back in your heart_

Blaine watches Sebastian as he tries to say something, but Blaine just sings louder and winks. Sebastian may not need the entire performance to get the idea, but Blaine certainly isn't going to waste his chance to sing with the Warblers again. He twirls closer to Sebastian and with a few gestures gets Sebastian to eventually follow him over to the couch. Blaine positions Sebastian in the prime position to watch his performance before rejoining the rest of the Warblers.

 _I want you back_

 _Yes I do now_

 _Ooh ooh baby_

 _Yeah, yeah now_

Blaine smiles wide as he rolls his hips exactly like Sebastian did previously. Blaine sees the glances traded between some of the Warblers, but doesn't notice anything wrong. They look slightly uncomfortable and their voices aren't quite as boisterous as before but he doesn't hear anything that's off. Sebastian is scratching the back of his head and looking at the ground rather than at Blaine. The butterflies in his stomach come back to life with a vengeance.

 _Trying to live without your love_

 _Is one long sleepless night_

 _Let me show you girl_

 _That I know wrong from right_

 _Every street you walk on I leave tear-stains on the ground_

 _Following the girl I didn't even want around_

Blaine turns around and walks through the opening the Warblers leave him. He sings louder to make up for whatever is going wrong – until he comes face to face with Hunter.

Blaine had forgotten about Hunter.

The rest of the Warblers' voices cut out as soon as they see their stone-faced captain. It forces Blaine to stop as there really isn't any way to salvage his performance. At least he's gotten through most of it before Hunter ruined it.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asks, voice cold. His arms are crossed and his gaze pins Blaine in place. He sneers when he notices the blazer Blaine is wearing.

"I believe I was being serenaded," Sebastian explains slowly when Blaine doesn't respond.

"With _my_ Warblers?" Hunter asks carefully, his faze narrowing at the rest of them.

Blaine opens his mouth to explain, but closes it when Hunter redirects his glare back at him. But then he stiffens his spine and meets Hunter's gaze – he isn't going to let some upright military … _boy_ intimidate him. "The Warblers," Blaine says archly, "are still my friends and were happy to help."

"Happy to help?" Hunter repeats and Blaine can't quite tell if Hunter is mocking him or not. "Help… _serenade_ Sebastian?"

The question and glare are met with fidgeting and downturned eyes as Hunter looks over the Warblers. Finally Nick clears his throat and explains, "We…ah. We didn't know the song was _for_ Sebastian. Not like…not like that."

"Otherwise we wouldn't have done it!" Trent squeaks in defense. "Sorry Blaine," he mutters after.

Blaine's jaw drops. The betrayal cuts deep and just who is Hunter that scares the rest of them like this?

"I see," Hunter responds blankly. "You may go."

The Warblers scramble to leave the room as quickly as possible. Blaine feels fear start to knot in his stomach. He turns and sees Sebastian still lounging against the couch and breathes a sigh of relief. He takes a step toward Sebastian but then Hunter's voice causes him to turn back.

"This is your only warning, Blaine Anderson. Do not serenade my boyfriend again." Hunter orders harshly.

"Y-your _boyfriend_?" Blaine squeaks. He whirls around to look at Sebastian. Sebastian just shrugs and offers a half-smile.

"You didn't think he was sitting at Dalton, pining after you, waiting for you to get over yourself?" Hunter asks and this time Blaine _knows_ he's being mocked.

"No, no I didn't," Blaine defends, his face flushing. He's still meeting Sebastian's gaze, but Sebastian doesn't look offended or disappointed. Instead Sebastian's eyes flick to Hunter behind Blaine, and his mouth turns into a more genuine smile.

"I think you did," Hunter states from behind him. "And then when you finally deigned to ask Sebastian out, he would be so grateful and you'd have him fawn over you –"

"Hey," Sebastian interjected with a frown.

"And then you'd dump him as soon as your ex decided he'd take your cheating ass back," Hunter continues as he walks around Blaine and stands next to Sebastian.

"Hey!" now Blaine exclaims in defense. He may not have planned on anything long-term with Sebastian but…it isn't like Hunter is making it sound, right?

"Sebastian deserves better," Hunter declares. Sebastian rolls his eyes but the look he shoots Hunter is almost _fond_ and it makes Blaine slightly nauseous.

"And you're better?" the emotions welling up in Blaine's chest make him bite back.

"Absolutely," Hunter agrees confidently.

Blaine looks to Sebastian, who meets his gaze coolly. Blaine doesn't see an apology or regret or…anything to make him believe that Sebastian believed any different from Hunter. Their staring contest is broken abruptly when Hunter grabs Sebastian's jaw and turns his head towards him. The forceful kiss causes Blaine to turn away in disgust.

This had all gone so differently in his head…but it isn't worth fighting Hunter over. He certainly doesn't need to stand here and watch Hunter lord Sebastian over him like some prize. Blaine takes a few hurried steps from the room before Sebastian's voice, slightly breathless, causes him to pause.

"Make sure to leave the blazer."


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Just Be Okay_

 _Summary: Sebastian has an eating disorder and Hunter has to try to keep him from relapsing._

* * *

Hunter doesn't understand Sebastian's fascination with the Lima Bean. The décor, coffee, and location – especially the location – are all subpar. The only logical explanation is that Sebastian is meeting up (or at least attempting to) with Blaine Anderson.

He doesn't like that idea. He doesn't like Anderson. 'Once a Warbler, always a Warbler,' shouldn't apply to those that voluntarily chose to leave the Warblers. There's no reason that Hunter can find that Blaine should still retain such loyalty in a group that he abandoned.

This is compounded by the fact that Sebastian has been off ever since Sectionals – which coincides with the time he started frequently heading to the Lima Bean. He's been edgy and Hunter needs to know why.

The right decision, because he is captain of the Warblers and also Sebastian's roommate, is to follow Sebastian to the Lima Bean and find out exactly what (or more likely who) it is that draws Sebastian there. And if it is Blaine Anderson, then to stage an intervention because it reflects poorly on the Warblers to have Sebastian be so pathetic.

It isn't Blaine Anderson that Sebastian is meeting up with.

It isn't even a guy.

Why the hell would Sebastian Smythe be meeting up with a girl? Hunter recognizes her only because she was the one from New Directions that collapsed on stage and guaranteed a Warbler win. It still doesn't make any sense to him.

It isn't even coincidence. Sebastian proceeds to meet with Marley – Hunter looked her up online – again. And then again. And then again. Twice a week for two weeks. No Blaine Anderson in sight. There is nothing in the information he researches on both Marley and Sebastian to suggest that they knew each other previously or have anything in common. They're not even Facebook friends. He can't think of any reason Sebastian has of connecting to this girl from New Directions.

It does not make sense, and Hunter can't handle not knowing anymore. Apparently there's going to be an intervention after all.

Hunter walks into his room and sees Sebastian sitting at his desk, doing his homework. He probably shouldn't interrupt Sebastian being productive because he's been so distracted ever since Sectionals, but he's already mentally prepared for this all day. He takes a deep breath and starts, "Rumor has it you've been meeting that New Directions girl." Hunter would prefer to keep the fact that he followed Sebastian out of the conversation if possible.

He immediately gets Sebastian's attention, but his face is blank.

"I thought a military brat would know better than to listen to scuttlebutt," Sebastian returns before focusing back on his homework. Hunter bristles at the Navy reference (he's corrected half of Dalton that his family is connected to the _Marines_ ) but decides to ignore it. Sebastian is going to have to try harder than that to distract him.

"You aren't even going to ask which girl?" Hunter presses as he puts his school bag down and takes off his blazer.

"Don't care. Why would I meet up with a _girl_ anyway? The rumors should have me blowing Anderson if they want anything believable."

Hunter rolls his eyes and decides to be more direct about what he does know. "That's what I was thinking – until I saw you at the Lima Bean with her _multiple_ times."

"You were following me?" Sebastian bursts, his head snapping up to glare at Hunter.

"Yes," Hunter admits unapologetically. "You've been edgy and distracted ever since Sectionals and I want to know why." He crosses his arms and glares at Sebastian. Enough is enough, and clearly Sebastian isn't handling whatever has been bothering him.

"None of your damn business," Sebastian sneers, shoving his papers and textbook in his bag.

Hunter marches over to Sebastian and yanks his bag out of his hands. He tosses it away and boxes Sebastian against his desk. He had finally begun this conversation and he and Sebastian are damn well going to see it through.

"Fuck off," Sebastian hisses, trying to shove Hunter away.

"No. Not until you explain why you're secretly rendezvousing with that public school girl who collapsed," Hunter bites in reply, staying in Sebastian's space. He needs to know what's going on, especially if it involves New Directions. He doesn't like surprises.

"None of your business."

"Wrong," Hunter corrects. "You're _my_ roommate and _my_ Warbler. Now explain." He stares down Sebastian, hating that in this moment he has to be so stubborn. When Sebastian remains silent Hunter continues, "It had better not be because you bribed her to collapse so that New Directions would be disqualified." It had been the only thing he could come up with, and he hates that it's semi-believable.

"I didn't," Sebastian argues immediately and Hunter's stomach unknots. "I fucking didn't and if anyone says that I did – "

"No one is saying that _yet_ ," Hunter interrupts. "But you had better explain yourself right now because there's no other reason you would be talking to her." He stops the smirk from forming on his face when he sees Sebastian lean back against the desk, the sign of defeat.

"It has nothing to do with you," Sebastian weakly argues.

"Stop it with the bullshit and just _tell me_ ," Hunter orders and Sebastian finally obeys.

"She…Marley. She collapsed because she's anorexic," Sebastian finally lets out, running his hands through his hair and not looking at Hunter.

"I see," Hunter responds, though he really doesn't.

"Look, after last year and all the crap I pulled," Sebastian explains, scrubbing his face, "I couldn't sit back and let her continue. Fucking guilt and regret and all that shit."

"So you decided it was your responsibility to meet up and make sure she has someone to talk about her feelings and her hatred of food with," Hunter deadpans, his eyebrow raised. He knows the story of last year – the Warblers' factual version filled in with tidbits that Sebastian's has dropped. He does know that Sebastian still occasionally wallows in guilt about it, but he doesn't see the connection to the anorexic girl.

"Shut up! You don't get it," Sebastian bites out. He pushes himself off the desk and tries to storm past Hunter, but Hunter grabs his arm and shoves him back on the desk.

"Finish," Hunter orders. He steels himself for what's going to come next.

Sebastian stares Hunter directly in the eyes as he sneers, "We bond over our mutual 'hatred of food,' as you say."

Hunter feels like he's been punched in the gut but fortunately his face remains impassive. "You're anorexic," he manages to state without any inflection. His eyes rake over Sebastian's body. He looks healthy…though definitely on the skinny side. Has he missed something? He _rooms_ with the guy.

"I'm _fine_ ," Sebastian assures heatedly.

The pieces are starting to fall into place, though. How ever since Sectionals, Sebastian is always especially antsy at meal times, how he stares at his food, the anxiety after workouts. Hunter had even caught him on Hunter's scale in the bathroom (looking very guilty when caught) when Sebastian had previously thrown a fit about there even being one in there. "Which is why you stared at the Snickers bar Nick passed out at lunch yesterday for five minutes before eating it," Hunter rejoins.

"I ate it, didn't I?" Sebastian argues, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Answer me straight, Sebastian – are you anorexic?" Hunter presses.

"Not straight," Sebastian replies, but at Hunter's continued glare rolls his eyes. " _No_. I mean, I was before but then I 'recovered,'" he continues.

Hunter lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He hasn't missed his roommate and Warbler becoming anorexic on his watch. "And now?"

"God, you're worse than my mother," Sebastian whines but Hunter is unimpressed. "I'm _fine_."

He evaluates Sebastian for a moment, wondering if Sebastian is telling him the truth. Time will tell, he decides. "Good," he says and walks back to his side of the room. "Do the Warblers know?" he asks as he lounges on his bed and grabs his laptop.

"No. And they won't find out either," Sebastian warns.

Hunter nods in agreement. He doesn't need the Warbler's help since he and Sebastian have the same lunch hour and also eat dinner together after rehearsal. He knows he'll have to do some research on anorexia, the recovery, and probably some nutrition information later but for now pulls up his online French homework. He doesn't want to chance Sebastian getting a look at his screen and see what he's doing.

"Good. The last thing I need anyone watching me every time I eat," Sebastian mutters as he goes and gathers up his bag from where Hunter threw it.

"If you think I'm _not_ going to make sure you're eating then you're an idiot."

"I don't need you watching me. I'm fine," Sebastian snaps.

Hunter looks at him, his gaze cool. "I took over Captain of the Warblers because you can't control other people. Apparently, you also can't control your eating habits very well either so I'll take over that too."

Obviously Sebastian was able to handle his recovery to a certain degree, but no doubt this New Directions girl starting him second guessing himself. Hunter knows Sebastian has been eating, but clearly Sebastian is worried about potentially relapsing or potentially even gaining weight by overeating. Hunter isn't about to let either happen.

"Fuck off, Hunter! The whole thing started about control. You think taking it away is going to help?"

Hunter stops, thrown by the information. If making sure Sebastian eats is only going to make everything worse – what the hell can he do?

"Look," Sebastian sighs. "Can you just – just forget about all of this? I'm fine. Seriously."

No, he can't. Even if he could forget everything that Sebastian has told him he wouldn't – not knowing that if he does 'forget' he might miss a sign that Sebastian is relapsing.

"Fine," Hunter finally says. "Handle it however you want. But if I notice that something is weird, I'm calling your parents." Before Sebastian can come up with a defensive retort, Hunter continues, "Now come help me with my French homework."

There's a beat of awkward silence as they both adjust to the change in topic.

"God you're hopeless," Sebastian huffs but comes over to Hunters bed and plops down next to him. He's a little more patient than normal in translating Hunter's basic French dialogue and helping him through the exercises which Hunter desperately needs as he is only half concentrating on the homework.

His mind is whirling with Sebastian's revelation, trying to actually understand. Nothing has really changed, but it feels like everything has shifted.

"Hunter! Focus," Sebastian orders.

" _I am_ ," Hunter replies in French, just to cover himself. He looks away from Sebastian back to his computer. Hopefully looking at the screen instead will help him focus more on the French words than on what Sebastian just told him.

He just wants Sebastian to be okay. He _needs_ Sebastian to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Punch It_

 _Summary: Hunter and Sebastian explore a new kink._

* * *

"It's not like you're touching me," Sebastian snarks as he wraps his hand tightly around his cock and sighs in relief.

Hunter strides over to him. "Don't," he repeats, tipping Sebastian's head back so he has to look Hunter in the eyes.

Sebastian rolls his eyes but releases his cock, his frustration immediately coming back.

Then Hunter squeezes his cock and strokes it firmly while giving Sebastian a forceful kiss and tips his head back. His hips jerk with the touch, and when Hunter lets go after the one stroke Sebastian gasps at the pulse of heat that hits him.

"I'm not going to last until you get your whole fist inside of me," Sebastian admits with a groan.

"Well that's your problem, isn't it?" Hunter replies, but his fingers card through Sebastian's hair before he goes back to the sink.

Sebastian rests his head on the table as Hunter finishes up. He tries to keep his mind clear, but his cock throbbing to the beat of his heart makes it difficult to concentrate on anything besides it.

"Ready?" Hunter finally asks.

"Yes, fuck, for like _hours_ ," Sebastian says as he gets up. He leaves his pants unzipped and cock out, and as Hunter stares at it for a moment it's finally Sebastian's turn to be smug.

"Then let's get your desperate ass to the bedroom," Hunter says, his voice rough.

Sebastian doesn't disagree.

He rips his shirt off as soon as he walks into the room, tossing it in a corner for Hunter to nag him to clean up later. His pants follow a similar pattern so that he is quickly crawling up onto the bed naked, his cock bouncing painfully against his stomach. Hunter is right behind him, pressing his already bare chest against Sebastian's back.

"You ready for this?" Hunter asks, one of his hands skating down Sebastian's chest. It should be a rhetorical question, but Hunter stops his hand so that Sebastian will know he's serious.

"Yes, Hunt, please," Sebastian gasps, arching his back and rubbing his ass against Hunter's hard cock pressing into it. The scratch of the denim from Hunter's jeans seems extra harsh against his skin, and Sebastian shivers.

Hunter doesn't reply except to reach for the lube. The snap of the cap seems especially loud, and Sebastian grabs a pillow to stuff his face in as he waits for Hunter to slick up his fingers. After a few moments of breathless anticipation, Sebastian spreads his legs wider as a cue.

Hunter gives a chuckle and Sebastian can feel him move closer.

He swallows a moan as Hunter's fingers lightly trace his entrance. "If you need me to stop at anytime, just say," Hunter says softly.

Sebastian doesn't get to say, "Hurry up already!" before Hunter finally slips two fingers in.

It's a let-down after everything Sebastian has anticipated today, and he huffs in frustration. "Another," he says, pushing his ass back.

"Patience," Hunter warns, diligently stretching Sebastian out with just the two.

Sebastian hugs the pillow to his face as Hunter scissors and twists. His cock is still lightly throbbing, hanging heavy between his legs, and Sebastian's fingers twitch with an urge to touch. He resists, the negative consequences outweighing the positives - for now.

Hunter adds a third finger, and Sebastian lets out a breath and relaxes. This isn't anything new, but he finds his hips gently rocking back with Hunter's thrusts.

"More," Sebastian breathes as Hunter flares his fingers out.

Hunter slowly slips in a fourth, and Sebastian groans at the stretch. He slides his legs just a little bit farther and moans as Hunter fills him. Much slower, Hunter stretches Sebastian with his four fingers but soon Sebastian is rocking back onto them.

"Look at you taking it," Hunter comments as he adds his thumb.

Sebastian's chest heaves with large breaths, but he whimpers as Hunter stretches him more, intentionally brushing against his prostate. "Oh fuck, Hunt," Sebastian gasps as he grits his teeth against the urge to come.

"You ready?" Hunter asks, pulling his hand out and leaving Sebastian aching with nothing.

" _Yes_ , please just -" Sebastian begs, his legs trembling. It takes a long torturous moment where nothing happens, but then all five of Hunter's fingers are slowly pushing into his ass. Sebastian moans as Hunter keeps going, his knuckles almost inside.

"Relax," Hunter soothes, his free hand running down Sebastian's trembling spine.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and does, and that's when Hunter inserts the rest of his hand, going all the way to the wrist.

Sebastian cries out because he's _so full._ And it feels so good and _Hunter_ feels so good inside him but fuck, it's almost too much. He takes big, gulping breaths as he tries to relax, but he doesn't know if he can adjust to the feeling of Hunter's entire hand inside him - if he even wants to. He whimpers as he can't help clenching down and the painful pleasure races through him.

"Shh," Hunter says as he lays kisses at the base of Sebastian's spine. "God, Bas, you're so hot." Hunter twitches his fingers inside of him, and Sebastian trembles at the movement.

"Please - please move," Sebastian gasps because he's so full and so on edge and if Hunter doesn't give him an orgasm soon he might die.

Hunter obliges and slowly curls his hand into a fist. Sebastian whimpers at the change, teetering on that edge of too much. Then Hunter gives a short, shallow punch that rocks through Sebastian and makes him scream.

" _Bas,_ " Hunter growls, his free hand digging into Sebastian's hip while he rubs his hardened cock against the back of Sebastian's thigh. But Sebastian's focus is on the fist inside of him, filling him and fucking him like he's never experienced before.

"Do it again do it again," Sebastian babbles as he clenches the sheets in his hands hard. He feels like he's on the edge of completely falling apart, and he trembles at the anticipation.

Hunter gives him another small thrust and Sebastian's body lights on fire. It hurts in such a good way, and Sebastian moans his appreciation.

"That's it babe, keep making those gorgeous sounds," Hunter encourages and he continues fisting Sebastian without waiting for permission.

Sebastian can't breathe, groans and screams and whimpers escaping faster than he can draw air. Hunter's hand encased inside of him is intimate in a way that's different from Hunter's cock, and the sensations are shaking him apart. Every thrust, every twist of Hunter's wrist has him sobbing into the pillow. Again and again and again Hunter takes him closer to the edge, and this could be an unending pleasure if only Sebastian could keep himself from coming but -

"H-Hunt, I-" he stutters, unable to finish the warning as it turns into a drawn-out moan.

"Let go," Hunter orders, wrapping his hand around Sebastian's aching cock while giving another thrust with his fist.

Two breaths later, and Sebastian shatters apart.

By the time Sebastian can recognize his surroundings again, Hunter has replaced his hand inside Sebastian's ass with his cock. Hunter slips in and out easier than ever before, and Sebastian feels open and wet and loose and _very_ well fucked.

He grunts a bit to let Hunter know he's somewhat coherent again, but Hunter continues fucking him. Sebastian being so open lets Hunter make really powerful thrusts really quickly - though Sebastian doesn't have the energy to do anything but lie there and take it.

"Fuck, Bas," Hunter groans before leaning down to bite at the back of Sebastian's neck. "God, you were so hot," he breathes.

Sebastian hums and tries to clench his ass around Hunter's cock. It hurts, his ass sore, but Hunter just thrusts a few more times before coming.

"Hey," Hunter says, collapsed on Sebastian's back as he comes down from his high.

"Hey," Sebastian says, his voice scratchy.

"That was hot," Hunter continues, slipping an arm underneath Sebastian's stomach and rolling them both onto their sides.

"Mmm," Sebastian agrees, his eyelids already feeling heavy. He doesn't have the energy to even move, his body just following Hunter's directions and gravity.

Hunter chuckles and Sebastian smiles.

"I'm going to be so fucking sore tomorrow," Sebastian mumbles.

"Yeah, you are," Hunter preens. Sebastian doesn't have to look to be able to picture the smug smile on Hunter's face. "But God, Bas - so fucking hot." Hunter's fingers go back to circle around Sebastian's still open and raw entrance.

"Don't touch me," Sebastian groans, his hips twitching away from Hunter, and Hunter slides his hand back to up Sebastian's waist. "And I'm cold."

Hunter pulls a blanket over the both of them, and Sebastian has just enough time to smile, pleased, before he drops off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Taste the Bitterness_

 _Summary: All of their hard work, all the hours of practice, all the lifting of weights and the running around the track. All the sweat and the pain and the tears (none of Sebastian's, but even he came close one practice). All the time spent perfecting choreography and making sure their voices were solid. None of that mattered, because it all came down to the so-unlikely-it's-almost-impossible false positive._

* * *

False positive.

All of their hard work, all the hours of practice, all the lifting of weights and the running around the track. All the sweat and the pain and the tears (none of Sebastian's, but even he came close one practice). All the time spent perfecting choreography and making sure their voices were solid. None of that mattered, because it all came down to the so-unlikely-it's-almost-impossible false positive.

The allegations had been crap – none of the Warblers could believe that Trent had been that angry at Hunter kicking him out that he made up a story about steroids. Hunter _had_ given them creatine, but it's a protein supplement that's perfectly legal and isn't even injected. Yet the allegations alone are enough to permanently damage the Warbler's reputation, especially since it conveniently coincides with Hunter's higher caliber competition standards. Just the rumor of the slushie incident had the Dalton administration evoking Sebastian's title of captain as Trent very well knew. The steroid accusations cause even bigger waves.

Sebastian had been _relieved_ when the issue had gone to trial. A test for performance enhancers would prove them in the clear and at least they could still compete. When his, _his_ test result comes back positive his heart skips a beat.

Everything happens so quickly after that. The Warblers are kicked out of the competition. All of them are sentenced time spent at a rehab clinic. Hunter has his days booked with meetings with the Dalton administration before the judge reaches the end of the verdict.

Sebastian's are the only results that come back positive, but it is enough proof to convict the entire team.

He can't even find the words to protest – when he tries, the absolute loathing on his teammate's faces is enough to shut him up immediately. His throat burns and he desperately tries to keep from crying. He doesn't know what to do or why this has happened to him. His mind returns to the slushie and the suicide and wonders if he will ever be able to make up for his mistakes.

The Warblers don't even make it out of the courthouse before Sebastian is dragged to the men's bathroom and slammed up against the wall. Hunter normally has a short temper and all the pressure and stress from everyone has had him on edge for the past month. Sebastian isn't taken by surprise at the aggression.

"What did you take," Hunter growls right in his face. "What? Some energy drink? Some pill at Scandals? _What?_ "

"Nothing," Sebastian answers. "Nothing, Hunter. I swear," his voice is pleading but he doesn't even care. Hunter knows he didn't take steroids, he believes him. He doesn't know what triggered the positive result but he didn't take anything unusual or unknown since Hunter put his rules in place months ago. Hunter _knows_ he wouldn't screw this up.

"Then why are your results positive?" Hunter still presses Sebastian up against the wall but his voice is less harsh.

Sebastian desperately wants to give Hunter the answer. He wants to know where he went wrong. He can't apologize without giving a reason and he can't change if he doesn't know how. "I don't know," he whispers, unable to look Hunter in the eye.

"Re-test," Hunter orders. "You didn't take anything. Get a re-test."

Sebastian nods obediently but the idea of a second test isn't nearly as comforting as it should be. The first test was supposed to be proof that he and the Warblers are innocent, instead it proved him guilty. What if the second is positive as well?

It doesn't matter that Sebastian submits himself for a second test immediately. It doesn't matter that the drugs wouldn't have had enough time to leave his system before the second test. It doesn't matter that the second is negative proving the first a false positive. The Show Choir Board has made their ruling and refuses to rescind their decision. The Warblers don't have to go to rehab, but it's a miniscule compensation.

Sebastian's test was a false positive yet no one but Hunter believed he didn't actually take steroids. The looks of the rest of the Warblers faces said it all and even when the dust settles Sebastian can't stand to talk to them. It doesn't make hi m feel better that his teammates apologize and say if they had really thought about it, they know that Sebastian would never cheat. Not after the events of last year.

It's _because_ of last year they all believed he did.

Sebastian thinks the New Direction's old coach – not the army drop-out one, the one before – is sleeping with someone because the Board obviously rescinded their decision for New Directions disqualification and there's no reason not to rescind their decision regarding the Warblers. They cite the rule that the Warblers aren't officially cleared until after Regionals, the paperwork of bureaucracy being their downfall.

Sebastian sits at the Lima Bean, staring at his coffee and he stirs it. 'Life is unfair,' is his father's advice when Sebastian wants him to push for the Warbler's reinstatement. The State's Attorney of Ohio has better things to do with his time. There's only a small little newspaper clip about them being cleared of all charges – everyone loves the public school underdogs over the rich privileged school boys. It doesn't even matter how rabid the dogs are, Sebastian realizes.

Sebastian looks up when someone sits at the table across from him. He immediately composes himself when he realizes it's Blaine, but he doesn't smirk his usual greeting.

"…Hey Sebastian," Blaine begins after a moment of silence.

Sebastian nods in response before focusing more on putting his lid back on his coffee so he can drink it. It's probably too cool by now, but he needs something to do so it isn't obvious that he can't stand to look at Blaine.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with the Warblers. I wish that it hadn't happened to you guys," Blaine starts.

"Is this your official apology?" Sebastian interrupts, because frankly it sucks as one. It may have taken him longer than it should have, but at least last year he gave a decent one when he finally owned up to his mistakes. He would think Blaine would have more practice – or maybe not, not if he's never done anything that he's needed to apologize for.

"What?" Blaine asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"It was your desire to take down the Warblers that created this whole mess," Sebastian deadpans. He looks at Blaine and feels nothing but regret that keeps on building. He hates the feeling and wishes he knew how to get rid of it.

Blaine sits back in his chair and makes a sound of disbelief. " _I_ didn't _make_ you take steroids," Blaine says, almost offended.

Sebastian chuckles because this is just unbelievable and he knows no other response. The New Direction's (Blaine's) conscience is clear because all they did was their civil duty of taking down the villains. They have their own superhero costumes, what other ending could Sebastian have possibly expected?

Sebastian takes a moment to contemplate throwing this whole mess back in Blaine's face. Explaining that no, the Warblers didn't take steroids. How long did it take to convince him that his old friends were cheating to win a _show choir competition_? He wonders if Blaine is relieved that he picked the 'winning' side. Would the guilt eat at Blaine, knowing that the Warblers played fair and were still punished? Because of one kid's jealousy, a false positive, and technical paperwork?

Sebastian leaves the Lima Bean still laughing, leaving Blaine utterly confused at the table. What's the point in explaining when there's no chance he'll be believed?

"Ran into Blaine at the Lima Bean today," Sebastian tells Hunter that night in their dorm room.

"Huh," is what he gets in response. When Sebastian doesn't continue, Hunter prompts "And?"

"I let him believe he's still the acclaimed hero of legend."

"He's not quite so flawless," Hunter chuckles.

It's unfair, because Sebastian knows Blaine would feel guilty and would probably even try to get the Warblers reinstated if he knew. Trent did come forward as a witness after all which would be convincing. But life is unfair, Sebastian reminds himself. "No, definitely not flawless," Sebastian agrees.

Someone who knows someone who knows someone who knows someone actually important gets the Warblers invited to the National Show Choir Competition. They aren't competitors, of course, because they weren't cleared until after New Directions won their Regional competition and it would be unfair to the public school losers to take away their place when the events were out of their control. The events were entirely in their control, but no one actually knows that part. When the judges are deliberating their decisions on the finalists, the Warblers are invited to perform as entertainment for the crowd.

Sebastian thinks it's stupid because everyone is sick of show choirs at that point but Hunter isn't the type to waste the opportunity. Hunter works them ten times as hard but no one complains. The administration makes them submit to 'random' tests for performance enhancers, but the tests are so frequent there's no actual randomness. If you weren't tested in the first group at the beginning of the week, you were definitely tested in the second group during the last half. At least the teachers take it easy on them, most of them sympathetic to their plight. Though Mr. Bradbury, the chemistry teacher still side-eyes Sebastian whenever he walks by.

There are still rumors that he has taken stuff and now has finally perfected how to beat the tests. None of the other Warblers are mentioned in the rumors though, just him. Hunter goes off in the locker room when he overhears a football player repeating it, and Hunter barely avoids getting suspended for the resulting fight. Luck is on their side for once that it was Coach Rasen that stopped them – since he's coach of the lacrosse team he only gave Hunter some detentions.

In the wake of the steroid scandal and Trent's testimony, his parents had immediately transferred him to McKinley. Surprise surprise, he joined the New Directions and was very happy in his new home. When the Warblers are cleared, the Board decides to suspend Trent from the competition for his false testimony. Sebastian admits he's a _little_ joyful at that.

The New Directions fall completely apart at the news of Trent's suspension. The moral crisis of starting the events that got the Warblers disqualified from the competition when they were completely innocent, knowing that they didn't deserve to compete at Regionals destroys them. Sebastian hears they spend their entire practice arguing and debating, some saying they should hold their heads up high at Nationals since they did win Regionals and others saying they should gracefully step out of the competition in the spirit of fairness. Sebastian doesn't bother to find out which side Blaine is on.

There are several missed phone calls and unread text messages and unopened Facebook messages from Blaine that Sebastian continues to ignore. He and Hunter just laugh about them, though there really isn't anything funny about it. Sebastian doesn't want an apology or an explanation. He doesn't want to comfort Blaine. He doesn't want to keep feeling horrible and he can do that best without Blaine.

The only thing Sebastian feels he can really hold on to during this whole mess is Hunter, but he doesn't say that out loud because it's nauseating. No one actually says stuff like that. When Hunter gives him a solo for Nationals (and no one else besides Hunter gets one), Sebastian knows that Hunter knows and that's enough.

The Warblers dominate at Nationals. They are by far the crowd favorite, and are even voted as such in an unofficial polling where they beat the actual crowned champions by over ten percent. Hunter smirks and brags about the results on the local news when they get back home. It's brought up that the New Directions, who went in the Warbler's rightful place, completely tanked at Nationals. Hunter responds that it's hardly surprising given that they were beat out at the Sectionals level. When Trent's false testimony is mentioned, Hunter references that there had been several Warblers over the years that hadn't cut it and transferred to McKinley. He just wishes Trent had the courage to do so without accusing the Warblers of cheating.

Sebastian laughs really hard at that and wishes he could see Blaine's face.

The Warblers throw a party, celebrating their pseudo-win. They don't have a trophy to hoist and the entire thing feels bittersweet, but there's no doubt they gave an epic performance. Sebastian pretends to be drunker than he is, faking having fun with people he feels no attachment to. When Hunter finally pulls him aside, he doesn't protest.

"I like you," Hunter says, straight and to the point. Sebastian gapes, dropping the pretense of his act.

"You're straight!" Sebastian argues because every moment between them from when Hunter became captain to now is just Sebastian's wishful thinking. Sebastian may (definitely) have feelings for Hunter but they would never be returned. He had come to terms with that and had come to see it as his penance.

"Yes," Hunter agrees. "But I like you."

Sebastian still gapes because he doesn't know what to do. He's afraid to even breathe in case it ruins everything.

"I want to kiss you."

Sebastian nods. They kiss once and it's slow and chaste. They kiss again, a little bit deeper. They kiss a third time and Sebastian wraps his arms around Hunter and clings. He doesn't think he's capable of letting go.

The Warblers cheer but Sebastian doesn't even care. Hunter pulls back – just a little, he doesn't leave the circle of Sebastian's arms – and smiles widely. Sebastian smiles back and swears that he will do everything he can to keep this forever.

"I like you too."

"Good."

Maybe there is such a thing as a second chance.


End file.
